The rest of the "The Search for Moiraine"s
by David3
Summary: I've finally learned how to upload chapters (no, I'm not stupid) so I'm putting all the rest of my stories on this plotline in here. If it's even remotely possible that ANYONE likes my stories....check for updates!!
1. The Search for Moiraine IV

Things had gotten better for Rejik--a lot better

Things had gotten better for Rejik--a lot better. Aviendha, one of Elayne's closest friends, decided to pay a visit to the Lord Dragon on…some official business. Not that he was informed, though--_flaming women's business_, he thought mockingly, but she had set Elayne straight on many issues.

"That…man who can channel…" Elayne had started angrily.

"You owe _toh_ to him, near-sister…he saved your friend's life." Rejik was glad he was embracing _saidin_ at that time. Presently, however…

"You can sleep in these quarters, my heart," Nynaeve said to Lan. She pointed directly to Rejik's room. Struggling to keep his mouth closed, he looked at Lan helplessly. Lan, in turn, gave him an apologetic glance and pointed to Nynaeve. Nodding in understanding, he turned to go to Rand's audience chambers. _I've got to find some new quarters!_

Birgitte stumbled into him on his way. She looked up at him innocently, "I heard about your…accommodation problems."

Rejik gave her a withering stare. "I could always sleep in your room, Birgitte--I'd have to warn you, though…my madness must be creeping in, because I randomly destroy things close to me with _saidin_ in my sleep…" He laughed, leaving Birgitte staring wide-eyed at him. In a few minutes, he was escorted to Rand.

Immediately, he found himself shielded. He looked up at Rand questioningly.

"Safety precautions, Dedicated. Your issue?" After Rejik had remained silent for a few seconds, he said, a little louder, "Dedicated?"

Rejik looked up, embarrassed. He had been inconspicuously checking out the shield that kept him from the source. "My Lord Dragon…certain _events_ have led to my quarters being…shall I say…_appropriated_. I request new quarters, if it pleases you."

Rand looked to the right. "Aviendha! See to it that this man is assigned quarters within the Palace grounds."

"Thank you, my Lord Dragon." With that, he was escorted out.

***

"HE ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF BEFORE HIS WORK WAS COMPLETE. YOU CANNOT ALLOW HIM TO DO SO," the Dark One's voice called out to Moridin.

"Great Lord of the Dark, I have already devised a plan that will snare him as easily as a hunted rabbit. If it is right with the Dark, I will provide him with a taste of the True Power."

"MAKE SURE IT ISN'T TOO BIG, NAE'BLIS. HE MIGHT VEER OFF HIS COURSE."

"As you wish, Great Lord of the Dark."

***

Rejik was constructing a gateway with both Powers. It was different--you made each section of the pattern congruent, but you had to bore a hole through the barrier. He was finding it to be quite a joy discovering how to do different things with the Powers. He was lucky--Nynaeve was in one of her more civil moods today.

He was about to suggest trying to create balefire, but he remembered the look on Birgitte's face while talking of this Salgoth and decided against it. He had a sudden inspiration. Rand couldn't get paranoid about a gateway being opened with _both_ powers…who else could do that besides Nynaeve and him?

"Absolutely not! I cannot show weakness in that respect, Dedicated! _Healing _a prisoner that has been stilled?" Rand's eyes bored into his. _Light…he thinks I'm plotting something against him!_

"You could be present at the procedure, my Lord Dragon! This is an excellent experiment to be conducted…and maybe Egwene and the Tower would see you in a different light if you let someone heal one of theirs."

Rand put his chin in his hands. He looked up at apparently nothing, and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dedicated…I can't allow that."

Rejik sighed and said, "As you wish, my Lord Dragon."

After he left, he met Birgitte again in the hallway, which gave him another inspiration. "Birgitte, would you be interested in being a part of a test of Nynaeve's and mine?"

"It depends…do you randomly destroy things close to you with both Powers, too?" she grinned up at him.

"It's totally safe…have you ever wanted to channel, Birgitte? I've been thinking…maybe we could use the same technique that we use for healing stilled people to give non-channelers the ability to channel."

"Well…I guess it couldn't hurt." She obviously doubted the procedure. "Listen, Rejik--even in the Age of Legends, people couldn't do that."

"Could they heal stilling?" he asked back.

Reluctantly, she trailed behind him to the room where Nynaeve was. Nynaeve, however, was in a bad mood. "I don't want to waste time with it, Asha'man! You do it yourself!"

__

How arrogant…Rejik thought to himself, but said, "Do you think I can do this without _saidar_? Why did you think I came here, for moral support?"

Nynaeve glared at him. "Not today, Rejik Al'Gonath." Birgitte breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the world changed in front of him. It was as if he were embracing _saidin _before it was cleansed, but it actually made him sick up. Black flecks formed in his eyes.

Head shaking violently, he heard the voice of someone he had never met. _Think of something…it will happen. _This _is the true power!_ Abruptly, it was as if that had never happened; the black spots in his eyes disappeared, and his stomach felt normal. Once he relayed the experience to the women, Birgitte turned pale.

"The _saa_, Rejik…they form when you control power taken _directly_ from the Dark One!" Birgitte managed to get out. Nynaeve only stared at him.

__

Light! Yet another thing to live down! Maybe I am a Forsaken…

***

When Rejik told Rand about the experience, he again looked up at nothing and started to nod his head. Rejik was just about to ask a question when he snapped out of it and said, "Quite frankly, Dedicated, I don't know what to believe. You stop the Dark One's prison from opening and then take power out of him. What are you after!" Rand yelled at him.

Rejik looked like he was about to cry. "All I'm _after_ is to serve you and help Nynaeve find her friend, my Lord Dragon." In response, Rand turned and made as if to leave. Then, once he was about 20 paces from Rejik, he hurled the Dragon scepter at him.

Wisely, Rejik made no move to embrace _saidin_ or dodge the scepter. An inch from his throat, the scepter veered off its course and fell to the ground.

"You're no Forsaken, Dedicated. But I don't know what you are. Until I'm certain, you may not touch _saidin_ anywhere near this Palace."

Rejik flinched as if struck, but he bowed his head and said, "As you command, my Lord Dragon."

Then he turned and ran.

***

"I'm warning, you, Nynaeve--he's dangerous. Stay away from him! Hasn't he proven that he's an agent of the Dark?"

Nynaeve rounded on Elayne. "Burn it, Elayne! Why would he stand there and tell us that he saw the _saa_ unless he didn't know what they were? Why would he go to Rand willingly shielded if he was here to kill him? Just because your flaming conscience labels him as an insane killer doesn't mean he is! Now get out!"

Elayne closed her eyes, shook her head, and left. Nynaeve opened herself to _saidar_, then threw it away disgustedly. It felt so empty now without _saidin_.

Building up resolve, she walked to Rejik's quarters, only to find Lan there. _The light burn me, I was a little harsh to him…_ She started for Rand's chambers.

She felt _saidin_ abruptly. She looked around, expecting to see Rejik, but instead she saw a _woman_! _Saidar_ filled her quickly. "Who are you?" she asked, heart racing.

"I am the right dagger, one that slices quickly and never misses." Nynaeve found herself battling one of the Forsaken.

Nynaeve was at a horrible disadvantage. She couldn't even see the flows of _saidin_ that her opponent was weaving, and her opponent was skilled with the Power. She was subdued in very little time.

The woman never even broke a sweat. Tying off a weave of blocking, she moved on.

***

Rejik was in his quarters playing cat's cradle with himself. His head jerked up in surprise; he sensed both _saidin _and _saidar_ in the hallway outside. Rushing to his feet, he was almost at the door when he remembered his promise to Rand. _Light, the things a man does for trust!_

Suddenly, an unfamiliar woman destroyed the door to his quarters with _saidin_. Rejik blinked in surprise. _A woman?_

"Did you enjoy your gift, Rejik?" she said.

He looked at her strangely and cautiously at the same time. The woman was almost as strong as Rand with _saidin_…_Light, I wish I could put that to the test!_

"When a Chosen asks you a question, boy, you answer in due haste or be destroyed. Why do you not control _saidin_, boy? I know that you can channel."

"Why are you here, Shadowsouled? If you're referring to that intoxicating filth that you call Power as the gift, then I'd hate to see what punishment is."

She drew in more _saidin_. "I am the one asking the questions, boy," and when Rejik defiantly stared back, she burned him with it. "I see you'll need a little more convincing. You will come with me."

A gateway sliced through the air next to him. _I have felt this power before…_all he knew was that he needed to kill this woman. _Burn you, Salgoth!_ he thought furiously to himself. The only hope that _Rejik_ had was that he could embrace _saidin_ wherever he was going. _It's not going to be _anywhere_ near the palace…_

He stepped out onto the grounds of Shayol Ghul. Immediately he destroyed the shield raised against him. Turning to face a gaping woman, he drew as much _saidin_ as he could possibly draw and attacked. The woman tried to stop him, but even with an _angreal_, she was knocked unconscious and shielded in the blink of an eye. Rejik's heart was racing. _Light, she was weak…_

A man stepped out of a different kind of gateway and attacked him. This time, though, _saidin_ seemed to have no effect on the attacker. Shielding Rejik from _saidin_, he laughed and kicked the woman out of unconsciousness. "You did pretty well there, Aran'gar, until your friend here almost destroyed you." The woman got up and glared at him. Unconcernedly, he continued his speech. "I possess now what you possessed for a second, Al'Gonath. With this power you could kill me in the blink of an eye." He looked at Rejik seriously.

"And become a servant of your Dark One, Forsaken? Never." Rejik forced himself to meet the man's gaze. _The man is death…_ Rejik though unconsciously to himself.

"My name is Moridin, Al'Gonath. I am the Nae'blis, the Great Lord of the Dark's regent on Earth. I am, as well as the Great Lord of the Dark, your master."

Rejik sneered. "I'll believe that when I see it." _Light, I hope I find a way to _Communicate_ with Nynaeve soon…or anyone, for that matter!_

Moridin turned his head slightly, and the light showed the _saa_ floating in his eyes. "You will see soon enough, Al'Gonath. You will be a worthy replacement of Sammael."

Rejik closed his eyes briefly. _Light, why didn't I kill myself that other night?_


	2. The Search for Moiraine V

Nynaeve sat with her face cupped in her hands

Nynaeve sat with her face cupped in her hands. "Light, Elayne…my head feels like it's been run over by a wagon! What happened?"

"Apparently," Elayne shook her head ruefully, "your _friend_ attacked you and fled. Rand has searched for him and found him in Shayol Ghul."

"No, Elayne…it was a woman. I remember seeing a woman." Nynaeve squinted her eyes, as if trying to bring back more memories.

"Don't be silly, Nynaeve--Rand detected traces of _saidin_ around you."

"Didn't you detect _saidar_ around me? I had already seen her. Otherwise, why would I be suspicious of Rejik? He would have killed me where I was without me noticing it."

"How do you explain his presence in Shayol Ghul, then, Nynaeve? Blood and bloody ashes, woman!" Elayne shouted furiously.

"I don't know," Nynaeve said quietly. "What I do know is that I'll never find Moiraine without him or any man that can channel strongly, and Light only knows he was the only one I trusted," she ended bitterly.

"Listen, Nynaeve…ask Rand for help. I'm sure that he'd--"

"He's the flaming Dragon Reborn, Elayne! He's got no bloody time for the likes of her! Besides, he never even liked the bloody woman--said that she had him on a flaming leash!" Nynaeve's face grew darker with each word of profanity.

Elayne was taken aback. "You've got to find some other way, Nynaeve." Nynaeve got up and unsteadily formed a portal. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To Rand." Before Elayne could come in after her, the portal closed.

***

"Why, exactly, would a woman want a male _sa'angreal_ such as _Callandor_?" Rand asked incredulously.

"I want to see if Elayne can replicate it," Nynaeve lied through her teeth. To her credit, she kept up the smooth Aes Sedai features.

"How could _Elayne_ see _saidin_, Nynaeve?"

"She just…feels them, Rand. It couldn't hurt, anyway." She winced at the last remark. She dearly hoped that _saidin_ didn't improve his perception, also.

Rand looked up at nothing for a moment and then went to the side of the wall that he had trapped so elaborately. After a few moments, he came back to Nynaeve with _Callandor_ held reverently in his hands. "Don't destroy it, Nynaeve--the world may depend on it."

Nodding gravely, Nynaeve stepped out of the room. Once the door closed, she sagged against the wall. _Light, I'm glad men are so dense! The first part is out of the way…_ With that, she made another portal to Elayne's quarters. She stepped out hurriedly. Elayne was nowhere to be found, so she felt with _saidar_ until she found the flower _angreal_ that had served her so well in the past. _Light, am I going to need you! Now for the final part…_

Shivering slightly, she opened a portal…directly to Shayol Ghul.

***

__

Light, I'm glad that Moghedien taught me how to invert weaves! She placed a few weaves on herself for good measure--one to block her scent and sound from traveling, one to make her invisible, and one to hide her ability to use the Power.

Traveling slowly, she looked around. It was the same Shayol Ghul that she had remembered--it still had that stink of evil to it that made her stomach roil. _And that's the direction I have to go._

After about 500 paces, she heard distant voices, made sharper by _saidar_. Turning to face them, she started running. Not from fear--the _angreal_ she was carrying was growing steadily heavier, _Callandor_ even more so.

***

Rejik pretended to listen to Moridin. All that he was talking about was the _glories_ of the Dark One and how he would one day rule everything and everyone. The only hope he had was a slight tremor he had had earlier, signaling that someone knew where he was.

Moridin looked up suddenly. Eyes narrowed, he focused on a point about 15 paces back from Rejik. Even without embracing _saidin_, he could sense the powerful call of a very powerful _angreal_ or _sa'angreal_. He turned around and almost fainted with shock; he felt a presence he was familiar with, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint it…he tested the shield against him. _Flaming Dark Power!_

He felt something brush against his hand. He extended it inconspicuously to grab it. _Saidin_ abruptly flowed through him faster than it had ever flowed before. Not even the Dark Power could hold him with that much _saidin_ in him. _Light, it's Callandor!_

Moridin barely had the chance to look up before he was knocked over backwards by Rejik. It might have been double-vision, but just before he was beaten into unconsciousness, he thought he saw both _saidar _and _saidin_ in one weave. _Impossible!_ was his last coherent thought.

Rejik was so relieved he almost hugged Nynaeve. Almost. "Thank the light…I thought I was had by this one," he motioned over to the unconscious Moridin. "How in the light did you get a hold of _Callandor_?"

Nynaeve shook her head. "It's a long story, Rejik. I _knew_ you weren't a Darkfriend!" When Rejik raised a questioning eyebrow, she elaborated, "Elayne and Rand have been raving about how they should have never let you out of their sights! I was attacked by a woman that could wield _saidin_…" she trailed off as she saw recognition in his eyes. "You saw her, too?"

"That's what brought me here, if you take my meaning," Rejik said ruefully. "I guess that you'd better make a gateway home, then." It was Nynaeve's turn to be confused. "The Lord Dragon commanded me to stop using _saidin_ near the palace until he can…decipher my motives." He bit his lip and looked down.

Nynaeve shrugged. "It's all right with me as long as we do it quickly." Rejik motioned in front of him, and she began to form a portal.

Quite unluckily for them, someone else knew how to make themselves invisible. Someone by the name of 'Last Chance'.

***

Min sat and looked at Rand thoughtfully. She saw no auras over him now--either they were too blurry or they passed out of her vision too quickly.

"Min…I can't feel _Callandor_ in the Palace anymore!" He looked around frantically and created a vortex with _saidin_, pulling Elayne out of wherever she was.

"Rand Al'Thor! I do not appreciate being manhandled out of my Palace--" Elayne paused concernedly when Min took a look at her and vomited on the spot.

Min looked at Elayne with watery eyes. Rand lowered his head and asked softly, "What did you see, Min?" When she shook her head, he resumed his conversation with Elayne. "What have you done with _Callandor_, Elayne! Speak quickly!" his eyes glinted, almost to the point of madness.

Elayne looked shocked. "Rand, I have never even laid eyes on _Callandor_ since it was removed from Tear."

Rand's eyebrows raised with every word. "Have you seen your _advisor_ anywhere, Elayne?" his voice was deathly calm.

"You mean Nynaeve? No, I haven't--" Rand apparently found no use for her, so he reconstructed the vortex and sent her back to her palace.

Min looked down at Rand. "How's a woman supposed to love you, wool head?"

Rand sighed and looked around. "What _did_ you see, Min?"

Min shivered a little and bent down to where her lips were at his ear. "I saw her…fighting with another woman who could channel…and losing. Badly."

"It just started for no reason--" now Rand was interrupted by a _saidar_-constructed portal appearing in the middle of his room. "Oh, Light, Min…" She knew he held _saidin_.

Min let out a relieved breath when Nynaeve and Rejik stepped out of the portal. She took in another, sharp breath when she realized what Rejik was holding. _Oh, Light…_

Rand's eyes narrowed as he looked at Rejik. "What are _you_ doing with that?" If glares could kill, Nynaeve would have been torn apart.

"I used it to aid in my escape from Shayol Ghul, my Lord Dragon. If it hadn't been for Nynaeve…" he trailed off and grimaced. _Light, why do I get the feeling I wasn't supposed to say that?_

"Listen, Rand," Nynaeve interjected quickly. Rejik looked at her wide-eyed. _Rand?_ "I wanted to strike back at the woman that could control _saidin_. It just happened that your Dedicated was there as well."

"A woman that can wield _saidin…_?" Rand began slowly.

Meanwhile, Min had turned white once again. Rejik was about to ask her what was wrong when Rand flicked his wrist. "Give me _Callandor_, Dedicated." He hardened his eyes, as if in challenge.

Rejik looked around hopelessly as he handed over the _sa'angreal_. _Why would I want to keep this from the Lord Dragon's hands?_ Trying to make amends, he added, "I have not handled _saidin_ on the palace grounds since the time of your order, my Lord Dragon." _That's the whole flaming reason I got captured_, Rejik added silently.

Nynaeve silently agreed. "Let the man have his Power, Rand."

Rand still glared at Nynaeve. "You may go, Dedicated. I will amend my order…you may control _saidin_, as long as there is a woman present."

Rejik pressed his fist to his chest. "Thank you, my Lord Dragon."

Nynaeve started to leave with Rejik, but Rand stopped her with _saidin_. "Oh, no, Nynaeve…I'm not through with you yet. Why in the name of the Light would you risk your bloody life to go after a man who could channel? Or give him a weapon powerful enough to destroy half the world?"

Nynaeve stood as tall as possible. "Maybe I can see something in him that you can't, Rand…or maybe I just feel sorry for him." Using _saidar_ to obstruct his weaves, she calmly walked through the door.

***

"Rejik…where have you been?" Birgitte asked worriedly. She always seemed to run into him in the halls as of late. Rejik wasn't quite sure he minded it.

"To Shayol Ghul and back, Birgitte," and when she looked doubtful, he added, "seriously. Nynaeve brought me a _sa'angreal_ and we made it out alive. Some good came out of it, though…I can channel now."

"I'm glad…someone's been through your quarters, Rejik. All of your drawers are out of order. Maybe you should go down and check." She sounded worried.

"All right. I was going down there anyway." Face set, he drew _saidin_ and raced down the halls.

***

"What did you see this time, Min?" Rand asked tiredly. 

Min rubbed her eyes, as if to make sure they were working properly. "I saw auras floating in thin air, Rand! Right behind Nynaeve and your Dedicated."

Rand grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're sure about this, Min?" When she nodded, he started mumbling about, "I knew he couldn't be trusted," and "flaming folded light!"

"I will make him pay!" Rand said coherently and started forming a fireball.

***


	3. The Final Story...

Just as Rejik turned the corner that led to his quarters, he was knocked 10 feet back and breathless by a fireball

Just as Rejik turned the corner that led to his quarters, he was knocked 10 feet back and breathless by a fireball. _Light, if I didn't have my shield up…_

Rand appeared in front of him. "Thought you could get away with bringing one of your _friends_ with you?" He was filled to the point of breaking with _saidin_--almost as much as Rejik.

"My Lord Dragon," he explained petulantly as he released _saidin_, "Birgitte told me that my quarters had been trashed! I was investigating it, and she gave me permission to channel, too," he added as an afterthought. _Well…sort of, anyway._

Rand narrowed his eyes. "Let's see for ourselves."

When they got to Rejik's quarters, they _had_ been trashed. Well, as trashed as a Dedicated's quarters could be. Rand started looking around the quarters.

Rejik thought of something. "Whoever did this, my Lord Dragon, was probably in it to kill you. We should, if it pleases you, go to your chambers and see."

Rand looked up at nothing and muttered something. "All right, Dedicated," he said harshly, "but no _saidin_ from you."

Rejik hid a long-suffering glare and said, "As you command, my Lord Dragon."

***

Min sat in Rand's room, fiddling with her wine cup. She turned and looked at his chair. _Light, this Rejik is no Fedwin Morr, Rand!_ Rolling her eyes she turned around and was greeted by the sight of an unfamiliar woman.

"What are you doing in Lews's palace, wench?" Instead of answering, Min gaped at her aura. _Light, this woman _loves _Rand_!

Shaking her head impatiently, she bound Min with _saidar_ and looked around for some parchment and ink. When she found them, she wrote a short note on Rand's chair.

__

You are still mine, Lews.

--Daughter of the Night--

With a smug nod, she wove herself in folded light and made a portal. _Now for Ilyena_.

***

Needless to say that Rand was surprised when he found Min. With a frown on his face, he undid the weaves and hugged her.

Rejik shuffled his feet a little. He started looking around Rand's room out of sheer boredom. "Dedicated!" came Rand's voice. "There is a parchment on my throne. Retrieve it." Once Rejik, who was surprisingly well versed in history for a man that could channel, read the parchment, he paled. _Light, Birgitte!_

"This woman is going to kill Queen Elayne, my Lord Dragon!" When Rand looked at it, he cursed and made a gateway to Andor, and Rejik flew out of the room. _Light, where are you, Birgitte?_

Sweat poured down his face as he rounded the last turn to Birgitte's quarters. He knocked frantically, but no one answered, so he destroyed the door with _saidin_.

Birgitte, in the middle of dressing, gave him an indignant look and was about to say something when Rejik cut her off and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Birgitte, where's Elayne? This is important!"

Birgitte tested her warder bond. "Somewhere about 50 leagues west from here. Why?" She found she was talking to mid-air. She shook her head and continued dressing. _Men!_

***

Elayne was debating furiously with the Sea Folk delegation. "I am trying my best to provide you with teachers! There are just not enough sisters…willing to participate in this." She winced at the pause between sisters and willing.

"We have no need of _your_ teachers, Elayne," one of the Sea Folk said contemptuously. "We already have a teacher…that will show you the price of lying to the Ath'an Miere!"

A woman stepped out from the edge of the circle. A small smile formed on her lips as she embraced _saidar_.

Elayne grabbed for it in the same instant, but knew she had very little chance against this woman. _Light, she's as strong as Nynaeve…_ Her thoughts were cut off by a torrent of pain. "You think that you can steal Lews away from me in this life as well, Ilyena? I have learned from my mistake--you're not going to live to steal his heart. He is _mine_!"

Elayne knew she was close to dying. Her vision was getting blurry, her heart slowing. The last thing she remembered seeing was a flash of light.

Rand stood over her, weeping. "What have you done, Lanfear? The light burn your flaming hide!"

Lanfear gave an amused smile. "That isn't my name any longer, Lews. Are you ready to accept that we were meant for each other?"

Even Rand's eyes shook in rage. He embraced _saidin_ and hit Lanfear as hard as he could. It was when another gateway opened behind Elayne that Lanfear cried out. Rand didn't seem to notice, though.

Rejik looked at the limp body on the ground and recognized it to be Elayne's. _If she's dead…_ He stooped down and started weaving Healing when he was knocked over backwards with _saidar_. He looked to the combatants. Lanfear had lost a second by channeling towards him…Rand would get the upper hand next time. He dove toward Elayne, and wove a barrier, not healing, counting on the fact that Lanfear could not see _saidin_.

It paid off. His barrier shook a little, but it held steady. He turned his head just in time to see her barely escape through a portal. _To contest the Lord Dragon with the Power…she must have been strong!_

Rand walked over and said, rather grudgingly, "Thank you, Dedicated. Heal Elayne and report to my chambers." Rejik complied and made a vortex--something new he was testing with _saidin_--but this time sucked _himself _into it. He was at Rand's chambers before Rand was.

Rand gave him a surprised look and sat down on his throne. "In light of your exemplary service to the light and to the Dragon Reborn, you are hereby declared Asha'man." Rand went to him and pinned the gold sword and dragon on his coat.

Rejik looked at him wide-eyed. "I am honored, my Lord Dragon…thank you."

"You're first assignment, Asha'man: help Nynaeve. It seems that I owe quite a few people an apology."

Rejik barely held back a wince. _Nynaeve? I suppose it is time that we found her friend._ "As you command, my Lord Dragon."

***

When Rejik got to Nynaeve's quarters, Birgitte was there. Rejik almost gasped when he saw her. She was covered with bruises and burn marks. "Nynaeve, what in the name of the light happened?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea, Rejik. We were talking…" from the color that rose in her cheeks, it was apparent they were talking about him, "and then she collapsed on the floor saying, 'light, Elayne, I'm sorry' and the like."

Understanding dawned on Rejik. "The warder bond…a Forsaken that loved Rand almost killed Elayne because Rand loved her."

Nynaeve's eyes narrowed. "Lanfear? She killed Moiraine, Rejik." She was about to explode with anger when Rejik looked thoughtful at that last comment. When Rejik saw, he almost ran out of the room. "Calm down, for the light's sake! I was thinking about the vortex…if she were a Forsaken, then she would probably be in the Dark One's prison to heal, wouldn't she? I could throw myself near her location through the vortex and hopefully find your friend!"

Nynaeve's brows drew down. "First of all, what's a _vortex_? Secondly, a dead woman's life isn't as important as letting the Dark One take control of you. Lastly, where do I fit in in the whole bloody thing?" 

"Nynaeve, the vortex isn't a thing like a gateway or portal--you can only do it to yourself. Besides, I couldn't show you how because of the differences in Powers."

If it was possible, Nynaeve looked resigned. "Listen, Rejik…be careful, all right? I can't come and save your hide this time." Rejik missed the look she gave Birgitte.

He nodded and started forming the vortex. He located Lanfear, but…he couldn't quite explain it, it was as if it was on another plane of reality. Drawing a deep breath, he sent himself through.

***

__

Oh, Light! Rejik thought despairingly. _I know this place. I know it!_ He was walking through black mist.

YES YOU DO, MY ENEMY. YOU WILL KNOW IT AGAIN, an unfamiliar voice popped inside his head.

__

Who are you? Rejik thought.

I AM THE DARK. I AM YOUR MASTER.

__

Go away! Rejik thought frantically. He tried to embrace _saidin_, but found that the whole place was a filthy mass of it.

Maniacal laughing filled his head as he searched for _saidar_ inside the place. He found several readings--4, to be exact--but one was substantially weaker than the others. _That's got to be her_, he thought to himself.

He walked to the source. _Oh, light…_ The woman was blackened and twisted. She looked up with an insane glare in her eyes. It passed when she saw him, though. "You're not…one of them, are you?" she whispered as scorched red hair obstructed her vision.

__

She must mean the Forsaken, Rejik thought, pitying the woman. "Can you stand? A lot of people are anxious to see you…Moiraine?"

The woman looked distant, as if trying to remember something. "Yes…but it is not to be. You must put an end to this, boy. I've been stuck here too long…I couldn't survive anywhere else. Oh, light, boy…I'm turning evil."

That tweaked something in Rejik's mind. He nodded sympathetically. "I know the feeling. Are you sure?"

A tear appeared in Moiraine's eyes. "Yes, boy."

Rejik closed his eyes and used the _saidin_ around him to gently sap Moiraine of life. It was difficult--this _saidin_ was Dark, and not easily controlled. Once it was done, he saw a smile on her face. _Now comes the hard part._

STAY HERE, AND YOU ARE MINE, MY ENEMY. LEAVE BY MY POWER AND YOU ARE MINE. EITHER WAY…

Rejik hardened himself and started gathering the tainted _saidin_ to form a vortex. _Blood and bloody ashes…there are 2 of us now!_ Then he remembered something that a man named Death had told him. _Think, and it will happen._ Reluctantly, he grabbed on to the Dark Power. _Saa_ floating in his eyes, he teleported both himself and Moiraine's body back to Nynaeve's quarters.

***

Nynaeve's eyes went wide as she saw Rejik and Moiraine come through the vortex. She got even more surprised when she felt no life in Moiraine and saw Rejik vomiting uncontrollably on the floor. "Light, Rejik…what happened to you? What happened to Moiraine?"

As soon as he could stand, Rejik said, "She…the environment," he shuddered convulsively, "made her…_was_ going to make her…evil. She asked me…to kill her." Rejik stumbled over the words, but Nynaeve could tell it was not from grief. Nor should it have been.

"I understand, Rejik. What happened to you?"

"I…I had to see the _saa_ again, Nynaeve. To escape." A sadness appeared in his eyes, but Nynaeve couldn't quite tell what from.

"At least you survived…" she trailed off as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I…will end up like her. No one can see the _saa_ and walk in the light at the same time. My…strength in the Power is unnatural, Nynaeve. The Dark One infested me with his Power in order to control me." His gaze hardened, but did Nynaeve see a tear? "I'm not going to let him."

Birgitte sat up straight in the bed. "What are you saying?" she said, gripping her skirts tightly.

He walked over to her and sat down. "I've…" he resisted the impulse to kiss her and stood up quickly. "I've got to go."

Outside in the hall, he took a deep breath. Forming a gateway to nowhere, he entered it. The platform was there, as usual, just no end point. He looked at the edge and recalled what the M'Hael had said about traveling. _Step over the edge, Soldiers, and you die._

Rejik laughed to himself softly. _No, not madness._ He walked over the edge and closed the gateway.

***

Elayne sat with Aviendha in the palace. "I don't know what to do about Rejik, Aviendha. I've treated him so badly…and he saved my life."

"You owe him considerable _toh_, sister…why are you crying?" Aviendha asked as she noticed tears flowing down Elayne's face.

Elayne felt her cheek. "I…don't know." They resumed talking until Nynaeve and Birgitte burst through the door.

"Light, Nynaeve, you scared me half to death," Elayne started when Birgitte flashed her a sullen glare.

"_You_ should be happy, Elayne. He killed himself." Elayne was lost for words. She had never seen her warder like this before.

Aviendha asked for them to tell her all, and when they did, she and Elayne sat back. "He had _toh_ to the world, Birgitte…there is sometimes only one way to repay an entire planet," Aviendha said after a couple of minutes. "He was a…surprisingly _honorable_ wetlander."

That made Birgitte smile.

***

Rand was told minutes later. He sat back on the throne. "He knew his duty, Elayne. He was an Asha'man…a _guardian_.

After she left, he sat thinking some more. Lews Therin laughed softly in his head.

THE END

****

(Did you enjoy it?)


End file.
